You Brought Me Back
by taylorlyles
Summary: Hermione has been through a lot of pain and suffering, and suddenly another horrible occurence is added to the list. Does she find comfort from someone or does she end up being alone again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is the newest story that I have written, I'm so far liking how this turned out, so I hope you all enjoy(: please review(: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

You Brought Me Back

Hermione yawned as the warm water rushed over her. Hot showers always made her tired. She was caught up in the relaxation when she thought she heard the door creak open.

"Hello?" She called out loudly over the rushing water. She figured it was probably Ginny, but she heard no answer. The shower curtain suddenly opened. She scrambled to cover herself. She looked up.

"Draco! What are you doing?" She screeched. "I thought you were playing chess with Harry and Ron." She said ripping the curtain from his grip and covering herself. Draco had come to the good side and they had welcomed him. She found it strange that he had not answered or explained himself yet. She noticed the look in his eyes, and got nervous when she recognized them filling with lust.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time Granger." He said. He pushed her to the wall of the shower and climbed in with her.

"What are you-" He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, almost crushing her into the wall. She struggled against him, trying to get away.

"Help, please Draco don't do this. help!" She yelled one last time as he broke the kiss to remove his shirt.

"Did ya hear that?" Fred asked looking over to wear his twin was almost asleep. George sat up slowly.

"Yeah, what was it?" Fred looked at the door and then back at George.

"I don't know, but it sounded like someone yelling for help." The twins got up and walked out into the hall. The rest of the family and Harry was already asleep. They heard what sounded like someone falling in the shower. They then heard a smacking sound and a muffled cry.

"Ah hell I don't care who's in there, I'm just gonna go in." Fred said. He walked in just in time to see Draco in only his boxers bending over Hermione who was on the shower floor. Fred was about to apologize for interrupting such an intimate moment, but he noticed two things. Hermione clutching the side of her face, which was turning black and blue every second; and he could see the fear in her eyes as plain as day. He knew right away what was going on. He pushed Draco out of the way and picked up Hermione while wrapping a towel around her. He went out into the hall and looked into the questioning eyes of George.

"Draco was about to force himself on her." He whispered quietly. George looked down to the shaking Hermione who was crying silently.

"I'll be back." George said walking towards the bathroom. Fred pulled Hermione into their room and closed the door softly.

"Your safe now Hermione." He whispered. She leaned into his side shaking. George walked in a few minutes later with her pajamas in hand.

"Thank you. Both of you." She said quietly. She stood up slowly and looked at the door in fear.

"Don't worry Mione, he's in his room and I put a spell on it. He won't be getting out 'till morning." George said reassuringly. She nodded and said good-night before walking back to the bathroom and changing quickly. She couldn't wait to get to the warmth and safety of her bed. She went to her and Ginny's room and Ginny was waiting for her.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry." Ginny said. She let her cry and she rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's just loosing my parents, the war, and now this." She sobbed. After awhile she calmed down and her breathing returned to normal allowing her to finally get some sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione watched everyone nervously as she sat down. Yes, George had told Ginny, but she was hoping with all she had in her that they hadn't told anyone else.

"Oh, dear what happened to your face?" Molly asked rushing over to examine her. Hermione looked at the twins in fear. They looked down at their food receiving a sigh of annoyance from her. Hermione smiled at Molly.

"Oh nothing, I was just in a hurry and slipped and fell hitting my face on the counter in the bathroom." Usually, Hermione was an extremely bad liar, but this time the twins had to hand it to her. She had made their mum believe her. If you could lie your way past Molly Weasley, you could get away with just about anything. They all returned to eating and Molly begun asking questions.

"Are you all excited about re-doing your seventh year?" Harry and Ron laughed.

"Duh mum." Ron said with his mouth open and full of food. Arthur turned toward Hermione.

"So, do you know who head boy is?" She shook her head no.

"I never got the chance to find out." She explained. He nodded. She hoped Malfoy wasn't returning also. The last she knew, he had been undecided. She wouldn't have minded him going since they had all become friends, but since the incident she would give anything if he would stay away from Hogwarts.

**A/N: So that's it for chapter one. Please please review. I'm not going to continue it unless I get reviews, because if I don't have any, I'm going to assume you don't like it! :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I just want to thank Lunarox67, Twilight Gleek, criminalminds97, and Iknights91 for being the first four reviewers(: Thank you so much, and I'm glad you like the story so far. So on to chapter two! :P hope you all enjoy!**

It was the night before they were to return to Hogwarts and Hermione and Ginny were busy helping each other pack. They were both very excited to be returning back to school. They looked towards the door after hearing a knock.

"I got the job!" George said excitedly once in the girls' room. Ginny rushed to hug her older brother. Hermione smiled.

"Does that mean that in potions we have to call you Mr. Weasley?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice. George laughed and rolled his eyes before leaving them to finish packing.

"Dinner!" They heard Molly call a little while later. They both headed toward their door cautiously and poked their heads out into the hall and waited patiently. Suddenly they heard the running foot steps and watched as Harry, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George charged past them like a bunch of wild horses. Once it was safe the girls followed after and everyone sat down to eat.

"So. I better not hear you lot getting into trouble because a certain potions teacher allows you to play pranks on people." Molly said sternly, but nevertheless throwing a grin in George's direction. She was to proud of her so to be serious. George grinned back at his mum, but turned to Fred when he heard him sigh.

"What's the matter brother?" He asked. Fred smiled.

"I'm gonna be bored without my partner in crime." He said grinning at his twin. Hermione almost could see the wheels turning in George's mind. She wondered what he was thinking. After dinner Molly and Arthur sent Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Hermione to bed early since they were leaving in the morning.

The next morning they were up by five thirty and heading to the train station.

"Well, I guess this is it." Molly said dramatically sighing. She hugged all of them once again. Arthur shook the boys' hands and hugged the girls. Hermione seen Fred off to the side and decided to walk over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and gave her the most breath-taking smile she had ever seen.

"Thank you…for, well you know." She said it so quietly he had to strain to listen. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Anytime." He said softly. Suddenly, she didn't wanna leave him. When he pulled away she shook the thoughts from her head, not even knowing why they were floating about up there.

"Well, have a safe trip. George said he'll be watching out for you." She nodded and said good-bye before heading onto the train with her friends. They were all sitting in the compartment when the doors opened to reveal Neville and Luna. They smiled happily and everyone greeted them excitedly.

"Whoa Luna what's with the big rock on your finger?" Ron asked curiously. Luna blushed as did Neville.

"We got engaged…over the summer." Neville said looking up at their friends.

"What?" Hermione asked. "But we're still in school." Luna nodded.

"Well, we both have celebrated our eighteenth birthdays, and once we're finished at Hogwarts, we'll both be nineteen already. Besides, we love each other." She said looking at Neville lovingly. Hermione smiled and hugged Luna close.

"Well, then I'm happy for you guys!" Soon everyone was chatting about what their wedding was going to be like. Luna and Neville had admitted that they hadn't really made any sort of plans yet. Finally they were back at the school. Once Professor Dumbledore had given his speech they were free to talk while they ate their feast.

"Miss Granger, may I speak to you for a moment?" She turned to see the headmaster standing behind her.

"Of course professor." She looked at her friends curiously before following him out of the Great Hall. She followed him all the way to the end of the castle before he stopped in front of a door she had never seen before.

"As head girl you get privileges other students do not have. You and the head boy will share this common room, which also has a dorm for each of you with a built in bathroom." She nodded.

"Now wait here and I shall go get the head boy." He said smiling at the young witch. She watched him walk away, thoughts running through her head on who head boy would be. A few minutes later Hermione heard footsteps and turned to where they were coming. She almost died right there.

"Hermione, Draco is the head boy this year." Professor Dumbledore stated, much to her dismay. She swallowed the thick lump that had settled in her throat. That was a warning sign that she was about to start crying. Draco smirked at her and she turned to look at the professor.

"Oh, by the way to get into your common room all you have to say is your middle name." He said before leaving them.

"Lucius." Malfoy said and they walked inside. Hermione didn't have time to notice how beautiful the common room was, for she was already headed up to her room.

"Granger, where you going? Thought we could have some fun?" He said smugly. She let the tears flow freely once in her room. How had things gone from good to just plain horrible. She turned when she heard a tapping sound on her window. She didn't recognize the owl and was hoping it was Malfoy's. She took the letter and gave the owl a cracker.

_Hermione, _

_I know this is very unlike me, but I just wanted to make sure you got in safe. So how are you? Well, I'm sure you're doing just fine, seeing as your head girl this year. Don't forget that if you need anything George is just a few steps away. Hope you have a good year! _

_The best-looking twin,_

_Fred_

She smiled. 'How nice, that he thought of me.' She thought. She decided to go see George, maybe he could come up with a way to get her away from Malfoy. She walked down the hall to see that Malfoy was not in the common room. She sighed in relief and quickly left to go find George. Finally she found him in the potions room.

"What are you doing in here so late?" She asked. He turned.

"Oh just finishing up on plans for the year. What are you doing up so late?" She sighed and sat down at one of the desks. He looked at her skeptically. He took a seat next to her and noticed fresh tears beginning to fall.

"Hermione, whatever it is you can tell me you know. I'm not going to judge you. Remember Fred wants me take care of you here. What would he think if I didn't help you?" George said softly. She looked up realizing for right now George was the only one that could help her with this. She couldn't tell Harry, or Ron. Ginny wouldn't know how to help her with something this big.

"George I have a problem." He smiled. "Obviously. It's why you're here right?" She nodded. "So what's the problem?" He wasn't anticipating the words that were about to come out of her mouth and they sure made him mad once they did.

"Malfoy's head boy and I have to share a common room with him." She could tell he was already bubbling with anger.

"I'll take care of it."

**A/N: so there you have it. Chapter two(: so I have a three day weekend so there's a possibility that chapter three and four could be up soon too. Please review and let me know what you think(: Don't worry Fred and Hermione will be reunited very soon, and along with that will come some cute little lovey dovey scenes between the two of them, I don't want to rush their relationship. Especially with what has happened to Hermione.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I feel completely awful about how delayed this was! I am so sorry :( but everything is back on track now so it's all good(: So I hope you have been enjoying this and here is chapter three. please review (: **

**I own nothing by the way! :P **

Hermione talked with George about the Draco problem. She was a little more then disappointed to hear that there was not much he could do...unless Draco were to attack her. She didn't want that at all, but she felt uncomfortable around him. She said good-night to George and headed back to their common room.

_Fred,_

_We have a bit of a problem. Draco freaking Malfoy is head boy. _

_Go ahead getcha anger out...okay so they also have to share a_

_common room and their dorms are in there too. We need to do_

_something. Now...so here's the plan..._

"Jean." Hermione said and stepped in once the portrait door had swung open. She seen a shadow and took off for the stairs. It was to late, Draco had done beaten her there and was blocking her way from the safety of her room.

"Malfoy please." She said her voice surprisingly firm. He glared at her.

"Ya know Granger, I'm a little angry that your "bodyguards" had to ruin our moment back at the Burrow."

"Malfoy, I don't feel the same for you." She said, her voice shaky.

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her upstairs. When he got to his room, he threw her down with force.

"Draco, I am begging you...I'll be with you, fine. Just please don't force yourself on me." She said starting to cry. He ignored this, and pressed his lips to hers roughly. She struggled against him and finally met contact with his face from her fist. Twice. He, being shocked, stumbled back a few steps. Once the shock had worn off he threw her to the floor. They both heard the crack of her arm breaking. She cried out in pain. She attempted to crawl towards the door but he stopped her and grabbed her up quickly.

"Draco, please...don't do this." She begged. The door burst open and they both turned to see Professor Dumbledore and George standing there. In one swift movement George had Hermione in his arms, while Dumbledore was taking Draco out of the room at once. George took Hermione across the hall to her room and sat her gently on her bed. He healed her arm as best as he could, but it still hurt, and was still basically broken. He wrapped it up and she had finally calm down.

"So, how'd you get here?" She asked him.

"Well, I was on my way to Dumbledore's office when he met me halfway. You know him, he had said he sensed something was wrong. Don't worry, Draco is being ripped of the head boy title and moving back to the Slytherin dorms." She sighed in relief at that.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked standing. She nodded.

"Ginny and Luna. Please." She said in a whisper. George went to fetch her friends and came back ten minutes later with both. They climbed into her bed and held her while she cried.

The next morning they all walked to the Great Hall together. They sat with Ron, Harry, and Neville who were talking about the upcoming quidditch season. Hermione wasn't really interested in it. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on a certain blond who was glaring at her. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked towards the professors' table. She looked up in confusion. She seen two fiery masses of read hair instead of one. She smiled as she remembered thinking George was trying to scheme up a plan to get his twin to Hogwarts. Fred caught her eyes and smiled her way. She gladly returned the gesture before looking down in embarrassment.

'He probably knows.' She thought sadly, she didn't want him to think she was weak.

Once she was finished eating she walked happily to the library. She had been reading her book for a little over an hour when someone sat next to her.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

**A/N: so i know, kinda mean to put it up late and then give ya a cliff hanger. Oh well, hah so...you guys should review and tell me what you thought and tell me who you think is asking to join her...it's a secret for now ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I didn't get any reviews so I don't know how I'm doing with this story :( please review and tell me if you like it(: so here's chapter four! I own nothing! :P**

Hermione looked up into the eyes of Fred. She smiled.

"Of course you can sit here." She said politely. He grinned and sat in the chair next to her.

"So, what brings you back to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Uh...assistant potions teacher." She didn't fully believe that what he said was the only reason. She looked up at him when she felt his hand on hers.

"George told me...I'm so sorry Hermione." He said quietly. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She brought up her broken arm so he could see.

"Except for this, everything's fine now." She said hinting that the discussion was coming to a close.

"So...guess who the quidditch coach is." He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, Harry never said." Fred smirked.

"It's Katie Bell." He didn't even need to give her a second before she caught on.

"Fred Weasley you better not be trying to play matchmaker, if there's something there, they'll find out on their own." She said sternly. It reminded him of his mum. He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." They stood up and walked out into the hallway. "Here, give me those." She blushed when he took her books from her hands.

"I'll walk you up to your room." He said. She nodded up at him. The walk was mainly quiet, much to both of their disappointment. Finally they had made it to her common room and she turned to look at him.

"So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yeah..." She waited for him to say something else, but he didn't know what to say. He simply leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He then smiled at her and walked away. It was a simple gesture, but it made her feel special.

Sunday went by rather quickly. Blaise Zabini had been appointed as the new head boy. Hermione didn't mind, he had also come to the good side, but hated Draco for some unknown reason so she knew their friendship wouldn't interfere with anything. Soon it was Monday morning and Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were off to potions.

"Good morning ladies." Fred said standing by the door. Hermione blushed when Fred smiled at her. Once they sat down Ginny began asking questions.

"What's going on with you and my brother?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Ha!" Ginny exclaimed in excitement. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Spill it Hermione." Ginny demanded.

"Good morning class!" Hermione silently thanked George for starting class at that moment.

"I would like to introduce you to my new assistant and less good-looking twin Fred."

Fred stood up and gave a wave to the class. All the girls giggled and Ginny shared an annoyed look with Hermione and Luna. George explained a new potion he would like the class to try while Fred passed out instructions. Once they got started Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Now we can talk." She said looking firmly at her friend.

"Truthfully, we're just-"

"Ms. Granger could you come here for a moment?" George asked while walking towards them.

"Haha you lose!" Hermione said tauntingly to Ginny and Luna who had begun listening. She walked over to George.

"Oi, Fred take over will ya?" Fred nodded and looked at his twin curiously, but turned to answer a question from a student. George took Hermione out into the hall.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well, I was making sure that Zabini was not, well, isn't having Draco over or anything like that." She shook her head.

"No, actually, he's being really great. We're getting along nicely and he's very polite." George nodded.

"Well, I'm glad he's being nice. Just tell me if Draco tries to bother you okay?" She nodded and they returned to class. Ginny never got to interrogate her again, for class was dismissed a few minutes later.

"Hey, before you guys leave, we were wondering if you wanna head over to the pitch since you have a free period? Ya know, try outs are today and everything?" George asked Ginny, Luna, and Hermione.

"I'll go. Neville's trying out and I'm sure he would like me there." Luna said. Ginny and Hermione agreed and they all headed for the quidditch pitch. They were watching the try outs and Fred noticed a guy looking Hermione's way.

"Hey, Hermione who's that guy lookin at you?" She looked up from her book and noticed a guy looking at her. He smiled.

"Oh, that's some weird guy named Cormac. He's different...and kind of creepy." She said which made Fred laugh. "Go Ron!" They turned to the direction of the scream and noticed Lavender Brown jumping up and down while cheering. The two laughed at the fact that Ron may have a new love sometime in the near future. By the end of the day, Neville and Ron were the newest members of the Gryffindor quidditch team. The twins took everyone out to celebrate. The twins went back to their room after celebrating with everyone.

"You really like her don't you?" Fred looked up.

"What are you talking about?" George chuckled.

"Don't play me brother. I seen the way you were looking at her." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever. I'm goin to bed."

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, please review and tell me how I'm doing.(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here's chapter 5, enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. oh and I'm thinking of doing another story, but maybe not Fred and Hermione, what couple should I do? Review and tell me what you think about this story and what Harry Potter couple I should write next!(:**

"Hey Hermione." She looked up.

"Yeah Blaise what do you need?" She asked as he sat down. He sighed and pulled out a file of papers.

"The professors want us to organize a winter dance." He said looking through the papers and handing a few of them to her. She nodded while reading.

"Well, we can do this...but we need to come up with a fundraiser so we'll have money to pay for all of this."

"True...hmmm. What kind of fundraiser should we do?" She bit her lip, losing her surroundings and going into her own little world.

"I've got it!" She said her eyes becoming brighter with excitement every second. He laughed at her.

"So what is it?" She sat back down.

"We should have a quidditch match...for the professors only!" Blaise's eyes widened.

"Hermione that's a brilliant idea. Everyone will love it." They continued chatting excitedly about the game and the winter dance.

The next morning Hermione and Blaise headed for the professor's breakfast table.

"Professor Dumbledore." The headmaster and Professor McGonagall looked up. "Yes?"

"We have an idea, but we need your approval of it. It's a fundraiser, you see, to cover the funds for the winter dance."

"Go on." He said seeing the excitement in the students' eyes. Blaise took over.

"Hermione, came up with the idea of having a quidditch match for the professors." He adjusted his glasses and stared into space thinking of the possible outcome of this.

"The week before the game we could have a mini-fundraiser, have the teachers put a bucket in their room, students will put money in the bucket of their favorite teacher or the one they think will win, then when it comes time for the match we'll see who got the most money and compare it to who actually won." Both professors smiled.

"I like that. Good job." The headmaster said. Both students grinned at each other before going to the respectful tables and eating breakfast. Hermione examined the look on Luna's face.

"Luna, what's wrong?" She asked quietly, trying not to draw everyone's attention. Luna looked up sadly.

"Neville and I got into a fight." Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

"May I ask what it was about?" Luna nodded.

"I saw him, well, I seen Katie Bell flirting with him...and I confronted him about it. He told me if I couldn't trust him now, then maybe we shouldn't be together at all." Hermione seen tears beginning to form and so she patted her friend on the back, but decided it would be best to let the conversation drop. Professor Dumbledore asked for everyone's attention and then proceeded to explain about Blaise and Hermione's idea for the fundraiser. After breakfast they all went to class.

"Neville, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked when she sat down beside him in Charms class. He nodded, almost looking ashamed. She assumed he already knew what she wanted to talk to him about.

"What's going on with you and Luna?" He looked down.

"I honestly don't know...people, girls anyways, they're giving me more attention now that I don't look like a complete dork...and well I like it. I don't want to feel like I have to ignore them." He said quietly. Hermione sighed.

"Neville. Luna has been there for you since day one, and I know, so don't deny it, but I know that you've had a crush on her since you first laid eyes on her." He looked up at her.

"Don't be fooled by those other girls, they've ignored you until now. They're just talking to you because you look different." He smiled.

"You're right, thanks Hermione. I'm going to talk to her right after this class." She grinned and hugged him.

"Good."

After all the classes were through, Hermione decided to go and relax in her common room for awhile before dinner. Blaise was in there when she got there.

"Hey Blaise. How are you today?" He sat down. "Annoyed." She looked up and seen he indeed did look a little annoyed and maybe even angry.

"May I ask why?" She was not expecting his answer.

"Draco. That's why." Her eyebrows crinkled together in confusion.

"You guys hate each other...why would he be annoying you now?"

"He tried to hit on me...again." Her head snapped up at that.

"What the hell are you talking about? Draco is not gay." She said. Blaise nodded.

"Yes...he is. Trust me."

"H-how is that possible?" Blaise looked at her and wondered why she wasn't believing him about something serious like that.

"Right before we both switched to the good side, he came and told me he was in love and that if he didn't do something about it right then and there he would hate himself forever. Well, personally I thought he was talking about you. I mean, he was always being mean and he took so much time to make your life hell, I just always assumed he was in love with you. Well, I was terribly wrong. He asked me then, if I felt the same for him." By the end Hermione was more confused then ever.

"No, this can't be right. Blaise, he forced himself on me. On two different accounts." Blaise looked up at that.

"What in the...I am so freaking confused." He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Oh believe me I am too. I think I'm going to go talk to George. See ya later." She said, grabbing her bag and walking out the portrait hole. This was all so confusing and she didn't know what to think about anything.

**A/N: Okay, so for those of you that have read chapter four, I have changed the part where Blaise found out about Hermione and Draco, my friend requested that I make Draco gay, so I had to do it this way instead. So no in chapter four Blaise no longer is aware of what happened. So please review!(: oh and don't forget to tell me what HP couple you want me to write about next!(: Oh and Fred makes a move next chapter(: **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: well, I don't know if you guys like it or not...so please review! enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even Fred's wonderful joke, that belongs to Mr. Tom Felton...so yeah(:**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back the train up for a sec...so you're saying that the ferret has been gay all a long?" Fred asked, for what seemed to be the millionth time. George and Hermione both sighed and nodded. Fred burst out into laughter once again.

"Ya know what I'm gonna do?" They shook their heads.

"I'm going to their dorms tonight and go to his bed and wake him up. Then I'm going to ask if I can Slyther-in? Ya get it?" Fred asked. His face, the famous shade of Weasley red. They both rolled their eyes.

"You do that Fred..." He paused, thinking. "So...where does this put you and him at?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he was doing what he was doing, just to try to change his mind? Oh I don't know." George nodded.

"No, actually that's a good excuse for it. I bet that is it." She sighed.

"Well, I better be going. Dinner starts soon." She slung her bag over her shoulder and stood up. She said good-bye, but was unaware that she had a follower.

"Hey Hermione?" She turned.

"Yeah Fred?" He stepped closer to her.

"Do you think we could maybe...go out some time? We can get permission and everything. It is your last year after all, you're seventeen, I'm nineteen...and besides you have friends that are already engaged...and I'm not even an official staff member. So I don't think it would really matter-"

"Yes Fred. I would love to." She said while laughing at him for rambling on. He grinned at her like an idiot and practically skipped back to George's classroom. She smiled and headed towards the Great Hall. Once she sat down Luna and Ginny looked at her skeptically.

"What's got you all excited?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione sighed.

"Well, you'll find out sooner or later so I guess sooner would be better. Fred asked me out!" She said excitedly. Ginny and Luna screamed and hugged their best friend. The girls were loud and that earned a few looks from other students, but they didn't mind.

"Oh Hermione, that's just great!"

"Thank goodness! I thought you would find it weird...since he is your brother after all." Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"I think it's about time. He's been mad about you since like your third year." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Didn't know that." She said quietly.

Later on that day Fred asked Hermione if Friday was good for her. After they had made plans, Friday couldn't come quick enough. Once it came though, Ginny and Luna were in full makeover mode.

"I'll do hair...Luna you do make up?" Luna nodded and went to get her make up bag. Within an hour Hermione looked completely different. She was wearing a mini skirt with a long sleeve, pink sweater. The girls thought it would fit her perfectly.

"Girls Fred's here." They heard a call from downstairs. Ginny and Luna opened the door and allowed Hermione to go first.

"Oh. Hermione you look beautiful." Fred said. Hermione blushed as he handed her a dozen pink daises. "I knew they were your favorite." He said sheepishly.

"Shall we go?" He asked holding out her hand. She smiled and took it. They said good-bye to their friends and left.

"So. I think I picked an okay place to go?" Fred asked once they were seated at a table. Hermione laughed while looking around the restaurant.

"An okay place to go? Yeah right. Fred you apparate me to France and you say this is an okay place to go? It's wonderful. I've always wanted to come to France." His face became redder as she went on. Throughout the dinner they had begun to like each other more and more. When they were finished he took her back to Hogwarts.

"I think we should do this again." It was a statement, but it sounded much like a question. She looked at him skeptically. An excruciatingly long minute later she smiled.

"I guess so."

-Three years later-

"I'm glad you guessed." Hermione looked up at her new husband in confusion. He spun her once again on the dance floor before elaborating.

"Remember? After our first date, I asked you if we should do this again. You said 'I guess so.' Therefore, I'm glad you guessed." She smiled and laughed.

"Me too." It was silent for a few moments before Fred spoke.

"If it hadn't been for George needing help with the whole Malfoy situation, I probably would've never asked you out." She smiled.

"Well, George was a tremendous help, but you're the one who really saved me. You brought me back to life."

He kissed her. "I love you Mione."

"I love you too...I guess." She said shrugging.

"Oh no you're not even gonna guess on that one honey!" She laughed at her husband's attempt at being tough before kissing him once again.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for how this turned out :/ I kinda got bored with this story. My best friend is helping me with a new story so I should be uploading that soon. If we get a lot of good reviews for it, she might consider uploading some of her own stories! trust me their really great stories!(: **


End file.
